villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thunderbolt Ross (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross is the secondary antagonist turned supporting protagonist/anti-hero of the 2008 film The Incredible Hulk. He is portrayed by William Hurt. ''The Incredible Hulk'' Ross is the head of a military project that is attempting to recreate Dr. Abraham Erskine's Super-Soldier Serum. He convinces Dr. Bruce Banner, who is his daughter Betty's fiance, to participate in the project. Banner tests the end result of one such experiment on himself; as a result, he transforms into the Hulk, injures Betty, and flees. Taken by a sense of guilt and rage, Ross puts his life at the service of a single cause: to hunt down and capture Bruce Banner. Five years later, Ross is still determined to hunt down Banner, and pinpoints his location in Brazil (where Banner has been working in a soda-bottling factory) after tracing a bottle of soda that had been contaminated with Bruce's blood. Ross dispatches a special ops fire team lead by Captain Emil Blonsky of the British Royal Marines. The team, however, fails in capturing Bruce, who evades the team narrowly after he transforms into the Hulk. When Blonsky comes back and is told how Banner has become the Hulk, he accepts to be injected with an experimental version of the Super Soldier Serum, developed by Ross' researchers. When Leonard Samson, Betty's new boyfriend, warns Ross that Bruce has come back to Virginia, Ross and his forces, super-powered Blonsky included, attacks the Culver University in an attempt to capture Banner. Ross uses all his men and his new weapons created by Stark Industries, but fails once again, and Betty flees with Bruce. With much of Ross' surprise, Blonsky manages to recover very fast from the wounds suffered in the battle with Banner, that because of the Serum. General Ross manages to track Banner's accomplice and has his lab taken in custody by the Army. Unknown to Ross, anyway, Blonsky goes to Samuel Sterns lab and forces him to inject him with Bruce's DNA, which reacts with the Serum and transforms him into a Hulk-like monster. For stopping Blonsky, Ross accepts Banner's help, and has The Hulk fight The Abomination. At the end of the battle, Ross takes Blonsky in custody, while Banner is disappeared once again. Later, in a bar, Ross meets Tony Stark,a.k.a, Iron Man, who wants to talk with him and though about the "Avengers Initiative" that might interest him.He does not answer then the credits roll. ''Trivia'' Leterirrer cast Hurt because Ross is more physical, more explosive in this movie, and no actor goes from zero to 100 as well as William. The Hulk is Hurt's favourite superhero, and his son is also a big fan of the character. Hurt found production very different from the typical ''pure anxiety of a studio film, finding it more akin to an independent film. He described Ross as ''humiliated as Hulk's conscience: he actually sees and recognizes that its more developed than his own, even though he's a patroit and a warrior for his country. He's sacrificed much for that purpose, but at the expense at times of his humanity - which he occasionally recovers" Sam Elliott who played Ross in the first film, would have liked to reprise the role, nothing it was odd seeing someone take this part, "but i'll be looking forward to seeing this one". Category:Hulk Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Parents Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Jerks Category:Social Darwinists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Old Villains Category:Leader Category:Charismatic villain Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Living Villains Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Pawns Category:Big Bads Category:Protective Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:On & Off Villains Category:Friend of the hero